Easter Event 2018
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''Quick Links: *Featherly Kerfuffle 1-7 *Chick Dreams 1-7 *Treasure Hunt 1-8 *Chicken and the Egg 1-6 *Wild Flock L45+ ---- New Quest!= New Quests for Level 45+ ''' Dear friends! Those of you who want to play rough and compete for a chance to get a rare pen for your lovely creatures - we challenge you with an additional quest line! Important news: Starting April 9th • 8 am EDT (2 pm CEST) the “Carpenter’s Kit” craft will take you 14 minutes, and the “Strange Compound” craft will take you only 13 minutes! 1. Today April 9th • 8 am EDT (2 pm CEST) starts a new additional quest line available for all players 45 lvl and above. 2. The “Wild Flock” quest line consists of 4 tasks. You will receive “Chick Pennies” as a reward for each completed task. 3. Be sure to finish all the tasks before April 14th • 8 am EDT (2 pm CEST). 4. When you finish “Wild Flock 4/4” a final “House for a Pet!” task will open! 5. For completing the final “House for a Pet!” you will get a rare pen - a “Cozy Nest”. 6. During the quest you will be asked to give some “Goose quills” to Kaya the Fairy which you can get by selling “White geese” and “Black geese”. 7. You can get a “White goose” in the “Wonder Workshop” using 3 “Handful of Sapphires”, 8 “Rocks” and 8 “Seeds”. 8. You can get a “Black goose” in the “Wonder Workshop” using 3 “Handful of Amethysts”, 48 “Rocks” and 4 “Strange Compounds”. 9. Sell a “White goose” to get 1 “Goose quill”. Sell a “Black goose” to get 2 “Goose quills”. 10. The “White goose” eats 4 “Rocks”, the “Black goose” eats 1 “Handful of Amethysts”. |-|End of Quest= '''April 16th • 5 am EDT (11 am CEST) *“Hydrangeas” will no longer be sold in the shop. *You won’t be able to find “Handful of Amethysts” while clearing the land. *All “Hidden Treasures” and “Mysterious Boxes” will disappear from your land. *There will be no need in the Transformation scrolls, so they will mysteriously vanish from your inventory! *The transformation scroll craft, the “Handful of Sapphires” craft and the “Precious Key” craft will be disabled. *You will get gold for selling a grown-up “Egg-Laying Hen” and a grown-up “Happy Chick”. *Be careful and don’t sell all “Happy Chicks” if you want to have them on your land! *“Happy Chicks” will eat Seeds. April 23rd • 5 am EDT (11 am CEST) *All players will be able to upgrade the “Wonder Egg” even after the event finishes! You will need some basic resources. *“Wonder Egg” lvl 7 will produce “Magic Dust”! *The “Bags of Coins”, “Boxes of Coins” and “Chest of Coins” craft will be disabled. *All items sold for the “Chick Pennies” will be removed from the Store. |-|Tiptorials= *'You will continue to get drops even after completing the quest, so you can finish and still make Chick Pennies for other items you may want to buy!' *If you play on Facebook ONLY: Dawn Keys you have saved up can be traded in for Twilight Keys in the Store. The exchange rate isn't great but at least they are still useful. :: *Scroll down this page to see Tiptorials on how to get Happy Chicks and various other info-graphics. *There is no longer a need to sell your Happy Chicks once they reach Level 3. They will continue to give Amethyst Eggs when collected each time. Saves the trouble of selling them constantly. :: *Reload your game every 45mins to get 1 or 2 Mysterous Boxes. If you haven't found "Auto-Reload" browser extension yet, do a google search. *When you have a quest that asks you to upgrade your Wonder Egg and also wants you to spend x amount of Chick Pennies. The coins you spend on Wonder Egg upgrade will count toward that objective *Twilight Keys also count toward spending Chick Pennies objective on any of the quests (People keep asking this for some reason!) *The only way to get Sapphire Eggs is to collect Hidden Treasures on your Neighbors land - please try to keep some treasures for your neighbors to click. They are hard to find early in the quest! *Remember you can also type "Hidden" into search on neighbors land to try and find some treasures and Kaya has 5 out also! *If you accidentally clear your own Hidden Treasures you will not get any reward but you WILL get back the Treasure Transformation Spell, so all is not lost! Animals: *Chicken and the Egg 2/6 = Sell 8 adult Pigflies *Chicken and the Egg 4/6 = Sell 12 adult Bullies *Chicken and the Egg 6/6 = Sell 10 adult Big-Eared Buns How to get Chick Pennies: *+2 Drop from Mysterious Boxes on your land and at Neighbors *In your Adventurous Revel you can craft: **Bag of Coin x3 = 36 Coins **Box of Coins x2 = 48 Coins **Chest of Coins x1 = 72 Coins HappyChicksTips1.png Mysterious Box1.png HTreasureTiptorial.png |-|Deutsche Tipps= *Danke to Admin Susy @ Original Deutsche Charmies |-|Quest Links= *Featherly Kerfuffle *Chick Dreams • Begins upon completion of Quest: Featherly Kerfuffle 7/7 *Treasure Hunt 1-8 • Begins upon completion of Quest: Chick Dreams 7/7 *Chicken and the Egg • Each new task begins upon upgrading your Wonder Egg *Wild Flock L45+ |-|Recipes= PreciousKeyR1.PNG|Wonder Workshop HandfulOfSapphsR1.PNG|Wonder Workshop BagofCoinsE1.PNG|Adventurous Revel BocOfCoinsR1.jpg|Adventurous Revel TTransformR1.PNG|Wonder Workshop ChestoCR1.PNG|Adventurous Revel |-|Wonder Egg Info= *30 sec construction timer when you place the Wonder Egg *Requires (1) Handful of Sapphires to run production (Crafted in WW) **Wonder Egg L1 & L2 = 1 Spell **Wonder Egg L3 & L4 = 2 Spells **Wonder Egg L5 & 6 = 3 Spells **Wonder Egg L7 = 4 Spells WEggS1.PNG WEggP1.PNG WEggP2.jpg WEggP3.jpg WEggP4.jpg WEggP5.PNG WEggP6.PNG WEggP7.PNG WonderEggP.JPG|Current Profit |-|Mini Decoration Quests= *These items can be purchased in the Store for Chicken Pennies *We are currently missing information on the Bunny Seesaw, if you have screenshots please share them with us in the comments section below. Thanks! BunnySeeSawS1.PNG|Click for quest|link=Bunny Seesaw TeaPartyS1.PNG|Click for quest|link=Tea Party ShmooBerg eS1.PNG|Click for quest|link=Shmooberge Egg Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Easter Event 2018